


The Weight of Us

by AdelaideFitzgerald



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: (sorry), 5+1, 5+1 Things, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Brooklyn boys in love, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Captain America: Civil War compliant, Captain America: The Winter Soldier Compliant, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Dirty Talk, Endgame compliant, First Time, Frottage, Grinding, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, POV Bucky Barnes, Porn with the thinnest slice of plot, Rimming, Skip the last Chapter to avoid that!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:28:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22692562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdelaideFitzgerald/pseuds/AdelaideFitzgerald
Summary: Five times Steve and Bucky had sex (and one time they didn't). The lives and love of two Brooklyn boys, from the 1930s to 2023
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	The Weight of Us

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from Dust by Haelos.
> 
> While this is Endgame compliant, each chapter is self-contained, so the final one can be skipped if you want a happy ending.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The First Time.
> 
> Title taken from the 1925 song "Has Anybody Seen My Gal?" The opening lines of which are _very_ Steve

_Brooklyn, 1935_

Bucky hated winter. He left for work in the dark and came home in the dark. The docks were freezing and miserable, and his hands would ache for hours after he got home as they slowly warmed back up. The draught in their rat trap apartment was bitterly cold, and it seemed as if every other week Steve would come down with something and have to spend his days in bed, angry as a wet cat and just as hostile to Bucky's fussing. It was dark, it was cold, and it was miserable. 

But Bucky also loved winter, because once it got cold enough, Steve would begrudgingly accept Bucky's offer of sharing a bed to stay warm, and Bucky got to spend several months spending his nights curled around Steve, palm splayed across his chest to feel his breathing. Every morning he would wake up, Steve pulled towards him, with his face buried in Steve’s soft hair. For all his spikiness when awake, once asleep, Steve would wrap himself up in Bucky’s arms and burrow into their bed to stay warm, and Bucky loved it. It was his favourite way to wake up, and while he dreaded what the cold did to Steve's lungs, he looked forward to it every year. 

It was one of these cold winter evenings when Bucky felt himself being slowly dragged out of sleep. It was late in the night and something had woken him up; a drunk breaking a bottle, or a couple yelling in the street. Stupid with sleep, it took Bucky a few moments before he realised he was still curled around Steve, one arm wrapped around his hips and one pulled across his chest, head buried in the crook of Steve's neck. It took him several more minutes before he realised that he was hard, and grinding softly against Steve's ass. Bucky clenched his jaw and shut his eyes again. It's not as if this was a rare occurrence; they were both young men, they slept in the same bed, it happened, but Bucky knew there was a difference between waking up with morning wood and waking up spooning your best friend, two thin layers of material separating your cock from his ass. 

But it felt so _good_ , and just for a second, in the liminal space that was 3am, in their dark and quiet apartment, Bucky could pretend that this was more than what it was, and that they did this every night, pressed together with no space between them. Bucky had known, for some time now, that the way he felt about Steve was not entirely…. _usual_ and that he should keep it to himself. It was bad enough for Steve, with his height and his fine features and his artistic skills that had him singled out by the less savoury members of the neighbourhood as effete, as different. It would be even worse, Bucky knew, if those rumours were proven true. So Bucky kept his feelings to himself, and fussed over Steve as much as he could without Steve getting suspicious, and spent his winter evenings curled protectively around him as if Bucky could somehow physically stop illness from getting to Steve. And if he went out with dames each weekend to try and distract himself, and if he got into one too many fights on a night out to burn off the desperate energy that thrummed beneath his skin, and if he sometimes let his thoughts wander when he was alone in the shower, cock in hand, well he kept that to himself. 

And so Bucky closed his eyes and felt Steve pressed up against him, biting down on the gasps that were threatening to make their way out as he felt Steve’s (thankfully) hot skin against his own, and on the aching pressure that was building in his pants. It felt so good, and Steve was so warm and smelled so good, so much like _Steve_ that if Bucky could have bottled this feeling somehow, he would have. But just at that moment, he felt the silence change, become _more_ , somehow, and he knew that Steve was awake, and that any second he would jump up, away from Bucky, who had to somehow think of an reason for why he was rubbing up against his best friend like he was in heat. 

A second later, Steve made a soft but distinctly amused noise, and grabbed Bucky's hand, pulling it down over his cloth-covered crotch, and pushing into Bucky’s now-open palm, causing Bucky’s mind to stutter. Steve was hard, and he was caught between Bucky’s palm and Bucky’s cock, grinding against both and moaning so softly that Bucky could barely hear it but he was hard, and he wasn’t running away.  
‘C’mon Buck’ he breathed, titling his head back and to the side so he could press against Bucky, 'c'mon please c’mon’. Bucky moaned, a soft ‘oh’ that caused Steve to shudder and squirm against him. Steve was awake, he wasn’t mad, and Bucky knew he could be an idiot from time to time but he was pretty fucking certain that Steve was pretty open to Bucky continuing on. He ducked his head, nosing at the corner of Steve’s neck, before taking a deep breath and sliding his hand into Steve’s pyjamas.

For all Bucky had eyed up those boys down near the docks, who loiter around the street corners and wink as he passes by, for all that he flirts, just a little, when he’s at the right kind of bar and too drunk to hold back, Bucky hasn’t done anything like this before. Steve is hot and heavy in his hand, velvet smooth but so incredibly hard. Bucky swipes a thumb over the head of his cock and Steve moans, thrusting forward instinctively. ‘Baby,’ Bucky murmurs, soothing, ‘I’ve got you don’t worry’. He runs his hand, tentatively, up and down Steve’s shaft, and Steve pants, his cock jerking in Bucky’s hand and spurting pre-come over his fingers. Bucky groans at the feeling and, presses himself against Steve, grinding his hips in time with his hand pulling on Steve’s cock. ‘God, Steve’, he pants out, ‘you feel so good, fuck you feel so good babydoll’. Steve laughs, breathlessly, pushing back into Bucky and clenching around him. ‘Yeah’ he chokes out, ‘yeah you too’. Bucky speeds up, tightening his grip and dropping his head to lick up Steve’s neck, mouthing at the join between his neck and shoulder and delighting in the fact that it makes Steve gasp and squirm under him.  
‘Oh God, just like—just like that _fuck_ just like that Bucky _please_ ’ Steve moans, almost frantic now, his cock leaking all over Bucky’s hand as he jerks him off. Bucky twists his wrist each time he strokes up, chasing those little breathy moans it makes Steve do. Steve looks so good like this, lost in sensation, writhing in Bucky’s arms, and all Bucky wants to do is push Steve down and climb on top of him so he can see the way Steve’s face looks as he comes, eyes closed and head thrown back as if there was nothing else in the world apart from them both.

Steve’s cock jerks in Bucky’s hand, spurting over them both as Steve comes, moaning softly and collapsing back against Bucky. 'Keep going', Steve slurs, grinding his hips back weakly. He grabs Bucky’s free hand from his chest and sucks two of Bucky’s fingers into his mouth, cheeks hollowing softly. ‘Fuck, Steve, Stevie’ Bucky groaned, gripping Steve’s hip so hard he knew that he was going to leave a bruise as he thrust against him.  
'Yeah, fuck,' Steve pants around Bucky’s fingers, 'I want it, I want it on me, c'mon baby.' Bucky’s mind went blank and he whined high in his throat, pressed against Steve as he came, biting down on the spot between Steve’s neck and shoulder. ‘ _fuck_ he growled, mouthing at the soft flesh and shuddering, exhausted. 

It takes a few minutes before Bucky has the courage to open his eyes, wrinkling his nose as he realizes that as he hadn’t taken his clothes off, he essentially came in his pants like a teenager having a wet dream. More worryingly, Steve was silent, breathing softly and facing the other way. Bucky bit his lip, his mind running through a thousand things he could say to break the tension, before Steve picked up his discarded pyjama pants and grabbed Bucky’s hand, wiping him down. 

‘You can’t go to bed like that’ Bucky croaked out, gesturing weakly to his bare legs.  
‘Why not? You will!’ Steve whispered back, reaching behind him to pull at Bucky’s waistband, ‘You can’t sleep in those’

Bucky rolled out of bed and peeled his pyjamas off of shaky legs. Steve had turned around in the meantime, and as Bucky climbed back into bed, Steve curled up to his chest, placing a soft kiss over his collarbone. Their first kiss, kind of. 

‘Your head’s too noisy,’ he muttered, eyes already drooping, ‘don’t worry so much huh? You’ll still have me tomorrow’. Bucky hesitated, before dropping a kiss on the top of Steve’s head, pausing to breathe in the scene of his hair. Steve made a tired, pleased sound at that, burrowing further under the blankets and snaking an arm around Bucky’s waist. ‘Go to sleep, Buck’, he whispered, and Bucky closed his eyes.


End file.
